


Love Is

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Merchandise, Domestic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Sam flips the box over in his hand, examines the artwork. Falcon is barrel-chested, with bulging arms and a battle-hardened frown under his bright red goggles. “This dude looks nothing like me.”





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little page breaker as I try to start my SWBB fic. Inspired by [this.](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/158587622443/imafuckingreverseracist-if-sam-and-steve-dont)

Sam notices the Band-Aids in the cupboard during bath time when he goes to grab the baby oil.

“What’s this?” he asks, pulling out the red and white box.

Amanda splashes and giggles before Steve turns his head to reply. There is one fluffy piece of soap on the tip of his nose. “What’s what?”

“You bought Band-Aids,” Sam explains, showing him. “Did something happen while you two were at the park this afternoon? I didn’t see any boo-boos.”

“No, no,” Steve reassures him, turning back to Amanda, who’s now smacking at the floating rubber duck in front of her, like she’s trying to get it to stay under the water. “I forgot my water bottle, so I ran into the pharmacy to get one, and I saw those on display. Couldn’t resist.”

“Huh.” Sam flips the box over in his hand, examines the artwork. Falcon is barrel-chested, with bulging arms and a battle-hardened frown under his bright red goggles. “This dude looks nothing like me.”

“I know,” Steve agrees. “You’d think that signing over your image would mean that the character actually looks like you, but no. I learned that lesson a long time ago,” he adds, lifting Amanda from the tub. She giggles and kicks her feet, splattering Steve’s grey t-shirt with dark spots of water. “Towel?”

“Yep,” Sam says at once.

He sets the box of bandages aside and helps Steve swaddle Amanda in the towel. His fingers bump against Steve’s in the process, and he glances up, catches Steve’s eye. Steve smiles at him, looking completely ridiculous with that soap still on his nose. Sam drags a corner of the towel up, wipes it away, and kisses the place where it was.

“Thanks,” says Steve. He leans in, kisses Sam back, on the lips. A second later, Amanda squirms against Sam’s chest, and they separate. She’s starting to make the impatient noises that mean she’s tired, so Sam picks up the baby oil and follows Steve to the bedroom.

Once they’ve got Amanda in her PJs and nestled into the crib, Sam throws an arm around Steve’s waist and tugs him away. The time immediately after Amanda’s bedtime is a luxury, but it won’t be long until one of them (probably Steve) turns the TV on, muted with subtitles, and the other one (probably Sam) falls asleep in front of it. They’ve only got a few hours, and Sam intends to take advantage of every minute.

He leads Steve downstairs and waits while he checks the battery level of the baby monitor, like he does every night. When he’s finally settled on the couch, Sam climbs up to straddle him and give him another kiss, much longer and deeper than before. Of course, Steve pulls slightly away every few seconds to glance at the monitor, but Sam’s pretty much used to that by now, and they make it work.

Sex is always fast these days, with both of them too wiped to try anything too complicated. Within minutes of kissing, Sam’s opening the buckle on Steve’s belt, unzipping the fly of his jeans, and sinking to the floor between Steve’s feet. Steve fidgets, his eyes going again to the monitor, but Sam draws his attention by licking into the slit of his boxers. The air goes out of Steve’s lungs in a quick whoosh; Sam’s name is buried in it somewhere.

“She’ll be all right for five minutes,” Sam murmurs into Steve’s skin.

Steve huffs a shaky laugh. “I don’t think it’s even gonna take that long.”

“I know,” Sam replies smugly. He ducks his head and goes to work.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they’re both a little sweaty, a little sticky. Sam’s exhausted, but feeling good, and from the flush in Steve’s cheeks, he is, too; it’s not called the afterglow for nothing, Sam thinks with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Steve asks blearily.

“Nothing,” Sam says honestly. He shifts until his head is fully in Steve’s lap. “So you bought Falcon-themed Band-Aids.”

“I did,” Steve answers, a fond smile playing at his lips. “They weren’t that expensive.”

Sam rolls his eyes. Only Steve would worry about how much novelty Band-Aids would eat into their budget.

“Well, a portion of the cost goes into my monthly royalties cheque from the Avengers,” Sam tells him, “so technically I guess I should be thanking you.”

Steve’s smile widens. “You’re welcome.”

“I said _should be_ thanking you. Not _am_ thanking you,” Sam clarifies, and Steve laughs quietly. “Seriously, though,” Sam goes on. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why Falcon?” Sam asks. “Why not Cap, or War Machine, or Widow?”

“Well, first of all, they don’t make Widow Band-Aids,” Steve says. “Damn patriarchy.”

“Agreed,” says Sam quickly, hoping that’ll be enough to appease him.

Fortunately, it is. “I bought the Falcon ones because they’re the Falcon ones,” Steve explains simply. “Because you look after Amanda’s boo-boos, and this way you get the credit for it.”

The words are sweet, and also cheesy— so, on the whole, very Steve. Sam smiles up at him, raises one hand to pat his cheek. “Thank you,” he says. “But the next box we buy will be Cap.”

Steve leans into Sam’s touch. “Deal.” He kisses Sam’s palm. “You wanna see what’s on TV?”

“Sure,” Sam replies. He rolls over, Steve reaches for the remote, and through the baby monitor, Sam hears Amanda breathing. He’ll be asleep in no time, and tomorrow they’ll get up and do this all over again.


End file.
